Mr Cullen I Want to Get With You
by kaitzilla
Summary: Forks High senior Bella Swan has just made the most extremely bold decision of her life: to seduce her sexy history teacher one month before graduation. rated M for a reason.
1. Mr Cullen I Want to Get With You

**this is based off of ke$ha's song "Mr. Watson" so i take no credit for anything in her song or any of the twilight stuff bc that belongs to stephenie meyer  
and for anyone who is reading my other stories i'm sorry. i know i really need to update but this idea popped into my head and i had to, but i will update soon.  
by the way, a picture of bella's outfit from the story will be posted on my page.**

**

* * *

Mr. Cullen I Want to Get With You**

The bell rang dismissing fifth period. Students crowded the narrow halls of Forks High School. The florescent lights buzzed up ahead as lockers slammed and girls chatted with each other or flirted with the adolescent boys.

Bella was the only exception. She quietly shuffled with the flow of the foot traffic. She opened her locker and got out her stuff for her next and final class. She was always eager for History. It was her favorite hour of the day. It wasn't because she loved history or anything. No her favorite part was seeing her amazingly sexy teacher: Mr. Cullen.

"Bella!" She turned towards the voice to see a strikingly beautiful blonde: Rosalie, one of her few really good friends. When she started Forks High, Rose hadn't really liked her much but as soon as she made friends with others, Rosalie was soon to follow suit.

"Hey Rose," Bella greeted as they hugged.

"What's up Bells," Emmett Cullen―Rosalie's boyfriend of two years―said as he joined the two girls. "You ready for history? I heard we're having a pop quiz."

"Okay Emmett you are so paranoid," Bella replied hitting his gargantuan arm. Emmett was extremely built, and Rosalie had once said that that was her favorite part that he could pick her up without breaking a sweat.

"Well, I've got to get my books for math so I'll see you after school, okay Em?" He nodded and kissed Rose goodbye, while Bella looked away. She didn't want to intrude on their moment.

"Ready?" Emmett asked as the warning bell rang.

"Yeah let's go." Bella shut her locker gently and turned to follow Emmett into her sixth period History class.

"Wait! Bella hold on!" a black blur came up to give Bella a tight hug. "Oh I knew you would look fantastic," Bella's best friend Mary Alice Brandon enthused.

"Yes, I always look good when you dress me Alice," Bella replied monotonously. This was the standard answer whenever Alice commented on her clothes. "But is it really necessary?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling you would need to look spectacular today," Alice said excitedly. "Besides, we only have like a month until we graduate. It seems like the best day to do whatever you've been to shy to do in the past. Be brave Bella. You know carpe diem and all that shit."

"Alright, well I guess I'm going to class. Alice you're going to be late… again," Bella warned.

"Oh god, come on Jasper. Wait, one more thing." Alice slicked on a thin layer of pink lip stain followed with a quick swipe of gloss. They left and Bella turned to lead the way to hers and Emmett's desks.

"Hey bro," Emmett greeted Mr. Cullen. Yes, it was not lost on Bella―when Mr. Cullen came to teach here―that he was Emmett's brother. "Is there really a pop quiz today?"

"Emmett, can we please maintain some sort of a platonic relationship at school and save the sibling stuff for home?" Mr. Cullen sighed. "And you will just have to wait and see about the pop quiz."

"That's Edward speak for 'yes there's a pop quiz, but I don't want to admit that I've been found out by my younger brother'," Emmett laughed jovially while Edward grimaced.

Bella tuned out their brotherly banter, trying to think about what was so damn irresistible about Edward Cullen. She couldn't decide if it was the power, the rush of being bad, or maybe it was the fact that he was just so sexy.

All of the Cullens were gorgeous, from the youthful parents to their perfect All-American sons, but Edward Cullen had to be by far the most intriguing. She was thinking that his look was so different it made her want to scream every time she saw him. His eyes were emerald green with the consistency of molten lava; the only time they ever hardened was when he was dealing with his rebellious younger brother. His facial features were strong and distinctly masculine.

Edward's lips were so sweet but not so much that it took away from his manly essence. The voice that came from those lips was enough to make every single female in the entirety of Forks High swoon. It was velvety and smooth and Bella had hung onto every single word ever uttered from those lips in that sinfully seductive voice.

The disheveled mess of hair on the top of his gorgeous head was the piece de resistance. His hair was in a constant state of disarray that made it look like he had just had sex no matter what time of the day it was. It just added to the overly hot man. Oh, how Bella would've loved to be the reason for the disheveled mess. It was the strangest shade of… well, the only way to really describe it was bronze. It wasn't red or brown but an odd, though extremely sexy, combination of the two.

"Okay class time to start," Mr. Cullen announced when the final bell rang. "As Emmett has so kindly informed you, we are having a pop quiz over what was covered yesterday."

Easy, Bella thought. She remembered every little detail about the lesson. As sad as her obsession was, her history grade was above a hundred.

Mr. Cullen passed out the quizzes. Bella wrote her name, date, and hour up at the top. She scanned through the twenty questions quickly, before setting out to finish. She was, as always, the first finished. She checked her answers twice, and it hit her.

This is what Alice was talking about, _carpe diem and all that shit._ 'Seize the day.' It was now or never. She wouldn't ever know what could've happened if she didn't act now. Graduation was soon, after all.

She licked her atypically glossed lips. She gave herself ten seconds to talk some sense back into herself.

Forty five seconds, several valid arguments, and a few simple, seductive lines later Bella confidently stashed her test, face up, in the only half way completed stack. She quickly turned so that Mr. Cullen wouldn't see her blush. She almost screamed as she made her way back to her desk. This was by far the most brazen thing she had ever done… ever.

Bella sat in her seat next to Emmett fidgeting madly. She couldn't help it. She had hoped that he would grade the papers anywhere but here. The rest of the class finished much too quickly.

Shit, that meant he would grade them in class as they worked on vocabulary for the next section. She tried to stop her squirming. It was obviously driving Emmett crazy.

"Are those all of the papers?" the young teacher asked. None of her classmates said anything. He looked around for any pencils moving, there weren't any. It had taken the class as a whole a little under thirty minutes to complete. "Alright, seeing as there is still about half the class left, I want you to work on the next unit's vocabulary. The list is on page two fifty four. You may work in pairs, but please do so quietly."

Edward set to grading the quizzes, while his students worked in whispered tones. He was eager to see Bella's. The young pupil had always intrigued him. She was constantly immersed in everything he said during class. It made him happy to know she was interested in learning about the past. Most thought it was boring, but history was essential to continuing towards the future.

Normally, the petite girl was always the first to turn in her tests, papers, quizzes, worksheets whatever it may be. Today, however,she hesitated―checking and double checking her answers. It seemed she was having an internal argument with herself.

Edward had graded about half of the stack, before he finally found hers. He couldn't fathom why she had doubted herself. All of the answers had been correct, as always. It wasn't until he had seen the message in the margin at the very end of her quiz that he understood.

It read:

'_Mr. Cullen, I want to get with you._

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do._

_I wanna get my hands in your khaki pants._

_What are you going to do?_

'_Cause I am coming on to you._

_xo Bella'_

Mr. Cullen had gasped and coughed a few times as he reread the young girl's note. He, of course, knew that many of the female students in his classes fawned and shamelessly threw themselves at him.

He looked up to meet the expectant chocolate eyes of a Miss Isabella Swan. She had been the only student that had never tried anything… until now. A playful smirk played on her usually nude lips.

He hadn't really noticed before―not liking to think of his students as anything but that―but Bella Swan was an incredibly striking girl. Her hair flowed in mahogany waves to a little over half way down her back.

Her eyes were like warm, melted chocolate. It was the color brown that could rival the beauty of any exoticly colored eye. Her upper lip was slightly disproportionate to her bottom, the lower one being larger by only a fraction. They looked incredibly soft. All of these features were set in a beautifully slender heart-shaped face.

"Are you ok?" the lithe brunette asked him. Her doe eyes portrayed the epitome of innocence.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I'm fine I just swallowed my gum, that's all," Edward lied flawlessly, but she wasn't buying it. "I would, however, like to see you after class."

"Is something the matter, sir?" she asked blamelessly.

"It's nothing of consequence," he lied again.

"If you insist," she agreed willingly.

Emmett looked imploringly between his girlfriend's best friend and his brother. Bella shrugged nonchalantly. He looked to Edward again, but it was useless. He had turned back to the rest of the completed quizzes.

The bell rang dismissing school for the day. All of the students except for two filed out of the classrooms.

"Hey Bells, do you want me to tell the girls to wait for you?"

"No, it's cool. Just tell them I'll be at Alice's when I'm done, kay?" she said in a voice that sounded like ringing bells, as her name suggested.

Edward had never been so thankful for keeping the shade on his door down all day. It would look suspicious if he closed it now. He walked to the door and closed it gently, clicking the lock into place.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. She walked up to the front of the room and sat on top of one of the desks in the front row. She crossed her legs gently and put her feet up on a chair that had gotten misplaced during their partner work. The microscopic denim skirt she was wearing today slid up slightly at the movement. Edward couldn't deny the growing tension in his khaki pants.

"You wanted to speak to me, Mr. Cullen?" she smiled delightfully. Her teeth were white and straight, and the stuff that had been put on her lips brightened them. Mr. Cullen had always appreciated nice teeth.

"Yes, Miss Swan why did you write that little note at the bottom of your test?" he asked a tad shakily. He had just now noticed her as more than just one of his students and she had already had such an effect on him.

"I think it was pretty self-explanatory," she answered calmly, resting her hands daintily on her legs. "Why are you calling me Miss Swan? I really think we're past formalities, aren't we?"

"I'm calling you Miss Swan to remind myself that you are a student, and therefore this conversation is highly inappropriate. In fact this whole situation is highly inappropriate," he said taking a step closer, so that his sudden erection was almost touching her knees.

"So―and please correct me if I'm wrong―when you say situation, you mean yourself included. And judging by the tent in your pants, you want this just as badly," Bella said confidently. Edward could only nod. "My name is Bella, by the way."

"Isabella, you are an extremely beautiful girl, but this could ruin your academic future and I wouldn't be able to stand that," he whispered in her ear.

"Isabella now?" she whispered back, nibbling on his earlobe. She was suddenly grateful that she had spent last summer sexing it up with Jacob Black in his garage and on the beach and in his car and on the couch and… well you get the picture. Needless to say she had mastered the art of seduction in that time period.

"Your name is now conditional," Edward informed her hesitantly.

"Oh?" was her only response.

"Yes, you see I've already told you when Miss Swan is necessary. Isabella is so much sexier than Bella," he said earning a quiet groan from the girl. Edward saw her rub the delicate milky legs beneath her short skirt. He caught a glimpse of her scanty panties. "It's also about control."

"Which name is for control?" she asked breathily.

"Guess, Isabella," he said into her neck. He kissed lightly, tilting her head up with one of his strong hands. "Isabella you are absolutely incredible."

"Mr. Cullen," she laughed as his warm breath tickled her very being, "let me ask you, how does it feel?"

"Hmm?" She had piqued his curiosity so that he had to stop his assault on her neck.

"How does it feel to be a bad boy?" she purred, but it wasn't a clichéd porn star purr. It was a sexy mewl that that caused all of his blood to shoot straight to his cock.

"I'm breaking all of the rules aren't I?" he laughed humorlessly. The realization made him hesitate.

"Don't," she said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"I can see you talking yourself out of it," she answered. "I know you want this, and you know I want this. So why are you wasting time?"

"Mr. Cullen," she purred, "I want you in my bed…or on your desk." And that was the end of his resistance.

Their lips crashed together, finally; she was an extraordinary kisser. She also had the most amazing taste of any girl he had ever kissed. It was a mixture of sweet fruit and feminine flowers. Like strawberries and freesias.

Bella uncrossed her legs, and Edward pushed her knees open to take residence between her thighs. They both groaned at the sudden contact of their arousals. The sensation was too much.

Bella unbuttoned the sweater she was wearing and wiggled it off her shoulders. Mr. Cullen's jaw fell a little as it settled on the floor. The young brunette was barely covered by a black lace bra.

"Aren't you usually supposed to wear something under those?" Edward asked hypnotized by the fearless girl. She just shrugged and pushed him lightly away so she could shimmy out of her tight skirt. Underneath were the matching panties he had already seen.

"Mr. Cullen, don't you think it's a little bit unfair that I'm half naked and you're fully clothed?" Edward marveled at her. It turned him on and fended him off at the same time. On the one hand, he had always had the student/teacher fantasy―though he had always thought himself to be the student. However, it just reminded him how unsuitable it was.

"Don't call me that anymore," he said breathily, avoiding her question.

"What do you want me to call you?" she asked as he pushed the scrap of lace aside and plunged two fingers into her young pussy. "Oh God!" she exclaimed at the sensation.

"That'll do," Edward smirked.

"Mmmm…," she moaned. "I like Mr. Cullen so much better." Her breaths were coming out in pants now, as Edward was bringing her to climax. He could feel her walls start to tighten around his fingers and he pulled them out instantly. Bella whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Isabella, please be a good girl," he implored kindly. "You are always so well behaved. I can't decide if I like you naughty."

The girl pushed Edward away just enough to get off the desk. He took this time to take in her form. She wore only her underwear set and black heels. It was only a few moments before she was back on him. Bella began to loosen his tie, but she stopped and grinned wickedly. She took a step backwards and tugged slightly on the silk tie.

Edward followed his beauty. She led him to the front of the classroom to his dark wooden desk. The siren hoisted herself up to sit in front of the leather chair his parents had gotten him when he taken the teaching position. If only they knew what was going to happen in it.

She pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear, "Sit down."

"I don't think so Isabella. I'm in charge here," he chuckled back. He reached behind her wordlessly and unclasped her bra. It hung limply from her shoulders, so Edward pulled it down her arms.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked boldly.

"Exactly what you asked for little girl," he answered, voice as steady as he could possibly manage. "Now, are you going to undress me?"

She quirked her eyebrow at the question but slipped of the tie she had loosened. Her hands went rapidly to his shirt; they nimbly opened each button. When she reached the last button she slid the shirt back and down his arms. The body it revealed was that of a god. Every feature of this perfect torso was chiseled by the most talented sculptor, and she couldn't believe this man wanted her.

While Bella was unclothing him, Edward's hands had made their way down to her black lacy panties. His nimble fingers slid into the waistband and slid across the supple skin from hip bone to hip bone. He was still having a hard time believing that this beautifully innocent girl wanted such a boring teacher, as himself. His siren let out a small sound that was extremely too seductive to be a moan, when his fingers brushed too close to what she desperately needed to be touched. The sound went straight to his throbbing erection.

"Isabella…," he breathed.

She giggled and slowly undid his belt. He heard the zipper of his pants being lowered. Once they were unbuttoned, Edward kicked off his shoes and pulled of his pants―followed directly by his boxer briefs. His dick sprang from the removed fabric with verve. Bella licked her lips when she saw his massive member. He was fully erect and was probably bigger that Jacob Black, which was saying a lot.

"Mmm, you look so delicious," she murmured. Edward groaned. Watching her bite that plump bottom lip was excruciating, all he wanted in that moment was to have those beautiful lips wrapped around him. He wanted her to relieve him with her mouth.

"Come here," he said tenderly, pulling her off of his desk. His lips connected with hers. It was just as good―if not better―than their first kiss, she thought.

When he broke the kiss for air, Bella trailed sweet open mouth kisses down his jaw line to where his neck met his shoulder. He knew exactly what she was planning. She wanted to look at him tomorrow and see proof that this wasn't just make believe. She kissed and sucked hard on the juncture. This girl was heaven.

She broke off from his skin and trailed her hands down his exquisite body. Her lips soon followed. Before Edward could even blink the beautiful brunette was on her knees licking the underside of his dick. She flicked the precum with her tongue and eased the tip into her tiny mouth. She kept going until most of it was in her mouth, and the tip was hitting the back of her throat. He was surprised that that much had fit. The rest was in her hand. It moved in sync with the rhythm of her mouth. She put in just the right amount of teeth, lightly grazing the surface. The effect: best blowjob ever.

"Oh fuck Isabella," Edward moaned. He was coming extremely close to releasing and felt he should warn her; incase she didn't swallow. She hummed around him at the sound of his satisfaction. "Isabella, I'm going to cum." She kept going, acting as if he had never spoken. He tapped her on the shoulder to warn her again. That caused her to quicken her pace. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and with a few more pumps from her mouth, he let go. Isabella ignored the taste as she swallowed all of the hot liquid he had to offer her.

"You know I don't care how hot that is for guys, the taste never ever gets any better," she laughed after she came up and wiped her mouth off.

He didn't give a shit about how bad her mouth tasted Mr. Cullen needed to show his student how good she made him feel. The kiss he pulled her into was filled with far more than just lust they could both sense it. The fact that Bella had harbored an unrequited crush for the man over a couple of years was poured into his soul through her lips. The feelings were automatically absorbed and sent right back. Edward instantly knew there was no turning back. In truth, he really didn't even want to.

He could feel himself hardening again. His erection was hitting exactly where she most desired it to be, but there was a tiny scrap of fabric in the way. Edward frantically hooked his thumbs through the offending lace and all but ripped them as he yanked them off of her tiny frame. Bella sat up on his desk once more, and Edward snatched them off the rest of the way and threw them behind his shoulder.

"Isabella, I need you," he whispered desperately in the young girl's ear. Mr. Cullen slipped it in between his lips and she moaned softly.

"Oh, fuck me," she gasped bucking her hips up into the hand that was cupping her dripping wet pussy.

"What happened to your manners?" he admonished.

"Please Mr. Cullen," she begged unabashedly.

"Please what, Isabella? What do you want me to do?" She made an 'mmmm' sound at his command, pressing her sex up against his hand once more. "Say it. Say it out loud," he demanded again.

"Please Mr. Cullen! Please fuck me! I need to feel your cock inside of me. I need you," the young girl panted in short breaths.

The hand that was on her pushed into her folds; he was testing out the waters, so to speak. His free hand went to his cock and pumped twice making sure he was fully ready. He was about to enter her dripping core, when a very disturbing fact came to the forefront of his mind.

"Shit," he cursed himself for not being prepared. Though, he defended himself, he never thought he would actually give in to a student at school.

"What? What's the matter?" Isabella asked frantically, years of being self-conscious telling her that she did something wrong and he didn't want her anymore.

"I don't have a condom," he admitted sheepishly. Bella started to laugh at his confession. "This isn't funny! We can't get pregnant! Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"Shhh," she cooed. After his outburst, she quickly recovered to tell him everything was fine. "I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. So―unless you actually let me suck you off without telling me you have an STD―we're fine."

He was silent for a moment. She waited patiently for him to digest, gently bringing her hand up to soothe away the wrinkles on his forehead. Her fingers moved down behind his ear and weaved their way into his messy bronze locks. She brought them up to the top and gently scratched his head. He groaned lightly at the sensation and looked her in the eye. The emotion she found there was overwhelming; all of her fantasies were coming true.

"Lean back," he murmured quietly. She acquiesced, lying back on his desk propped up by her thin elbows. He admired her beautiful, toned body for a moment, before deciding he didn't want anyone else seeing her this way… no one. He wanted her to be is. He wanted to mark her. And that's exactly what he did.

He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and mimicked it down her neck to her collarbone. He hovered there, noticing she stopped breathing. The anticipation was killing her. He placed one more innocent kiss before going in for the kill. He sucked and nipped at her collarbone fiercely. For a moment he thought he was hurting her, but he could tell from her moans that she was enjoying herself. When he finished, he pulled back to admire his handy work. It would leave nice bite marks for a couple of days, and then it would be a hickey.

"Please, Edward I can't wait anymore. I need you." Her breathing was heavy as she pleaded with him to give her the release she needed. He felt her core once more to make sure she was ready, and was she ever. Mr. Cullen's ego inflated immensely at the feeling of her.

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you? Did you like it when I marked you as mine? Or is it the fact that you are being so naughty that's got you so turned on?"

Edward usually didn't use dirty talk when he was having sex. It seemed so impersonal and cruel, but he couldn't help the questions pouring out of his mouth. They made her squirm beneath him, so she must have liked it. He would have to remember it for next time. He shook the thoughts of a 'next time' out of his head immediately. Before he could deliberate whether he would be willing to risk it for another chance to have her, he pushed himself inside the waiting walls of her cunt.

They both sighed at the relief of finally being connected in every way. She was perfect. She was wet, tight, soft, and warm. Her muscles tensed around him as she adjusted to his size. He stayed still until she rocked her hips up into him, signifying that he should start moving.

He pulled almost all the way out of her, before pushing back in. his pace continued like that for several minutes before he couldn't go that slow anymore. She was getting restless, he could tell.

"Faster! Please…oh fuck…harder," she cried lowly, as they were still in his classroom and getting caught was not an option. He complied without hesitation and changed to short, rapid thrusts. Edward felt Isabella's muscles tighten up; she was close. If it was possible he went even faster, wanting to spur her orgasm. "Shit, Edward I'm so close," she breathed heavily. A few thrusts later, she came. Edward quickly bent his head to muffle his name rolling off of her lips.

"Oh my," she panted coming down from her first high.

He continued thrusting and soon she was back in over her head. Edward struggled to control his pace as he pounded into the girl. He was getting close to his second release.

"Love I'm so close," he panted, "come with me."

Bella's ears instantly perked up. Love, he called her love! In that instant, he could feel her milking him, reaching her crescendo once again. He couldn't hold on any longer and released himself into her.

Edward collapsed on top of her, trying to suppress some of his weight. They only got a few seconds recovery before his BlackBerry started going off right next to Isabella's ear. Mr. Cullen lifted his head off the desk to see the picture of his brother grinning widely staring back at him. Edward reluctantly pulled out of Bella, only to miss the contact instantly. She watched as he took a few steady breaths and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Edward asked annoyed that Emmett would interrupt the perfect moment with the girl he never knew he wanted.

"Bro, where the hell are you?" Emmett boomed into the phone.

"What are you talking about? I'm in my classroom speaking with Miss Swan," he replied in a clipped tone.

"Still? What on earth could you two be talking about for this long? And why do you sound like you've just run a marathon?" Emmett questioned. Bella giggled at the questions. "Who was that? Fuck Edward you didn't! Why would you lie to me about having sex?"

Shit! Bella thought. She shouldn't have laughed. They were both in trouble now.

"Come you shit face who was it? You usually don't have flings. Are you back together with Tanya? Please tell me you aren't. I fucking hate her," Emmett rambled.

"Emmett, I'm not admitting to anything, but if I was why the hell are you interrupting?" Edward reasoned.

"Oh shit right! Hurry up and finish man. We're waiting for you to start practice _coach_," Emmett warned him.

Edward was mad at himself for forgetting that he was now officially the head coach. He had only been in the position for the whole season. "Alright, I'll be out there in a second. Tell the boys to start stretches and warm ups."

He suddenly felt awkward talking to his brother while naked. He grabbed some tissues and wiped every last trace of her off of him. It saddened him just a little. He pulled on his boxer briefs before he realized Emmett was still talking to him.

"What?" Edward asked zoning back into the conversation.

"I said I'll tell them and that you had better give your girl a kiss and a pat on the ass and get out here," Emmett repeated himself.

"Yeah alright."

He hung up quickly and reached through Bella's legs to get his baseball bag. She was still sitting on his desk quietly. He stopped for a second to look at her; she was still naked. He had mentally restrain himself from jumping her again.

"Sweetpea, I have to go," Edward said apologetically.

"Okay, well clean up isn't as easy for me. Do you think you can help me out a little bit?" she asked seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked quirking his eyebrow at the beautiful masterpiece in front of him.

"Just clean me up some," she answered opening her legs for him. He knew exactly what she wanted, once he saw both of their juices between her thighs.

"It'll have to be real quick," he answered.

Edward got down on his knees and buried his face between her legs. He gave her folds one long lick, before plunging his tongue into her hole. Their combined tastes were enough to bring him to release again, but he didn't have enough time. The only thing he could think of to quell his boner was that it was Tanya's pussy he was eating. That, however, seemed sacrilegious.

She climaxed for a third time soon after he started. He was extremely grateful for that. When he was done, she pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Her tongue plunged into his mouth without asking for permission. Bella knew it wasn't necessary.

"I really have to go, love." There was that 'love' stuff again her heart nearly burst hearing fall from his glorious lips.

"Mmmm, I don't want you to," she pouted.

"I know, I don't either," Edward said lovingly.

She nodded and pulled her skirt up her legs. The young girl bent down to pick up her bra. She clasped it into place quickly. Mr. Cullen watched as Isabella walked over to where they had started their little escapade and grabbed her sweater. She quickly buttoned it up, knowing that he really did need to go.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Edward asked nodding to her black lace panties.

"Nope," she said casually, combing her fingers through her hair. It was a mess and she didn't need to walk out looking like she had just had sex.

Edward jogged over to grab the scrap of fabric. He shoved them into the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He winked at Bella, silently telling her that he would generously hold on to them for her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, and he pulled her in for one last intense kiss. It lasted for what seemed like hours, and still, he broke too soon. He took one more appraising look at her and noticed where he had marked her collarbone. He smiled and placed a gentle open mouth kiss on the spot. "I want to be able to see that tomorrow in class. I want to know that every other guy walking these halls knows who you belong to."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Bella asked playfully.

"Me," he all but growled. Edward attacked her lips this time, and she responded fervently. When they broke he kissed the spot one more time. "Remember," he said.

"I will," she smiled. He opened the door and ushered her out.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Cullen, you're such a great teacher," Bella said without any kind of prompt.

"It wasn't a problem Miss Swan. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Edward replied neutrally. There wasn't anyone around, but they still needed to be safe. She knew it was necessary, but she hated when he called her that.

When Bella noticed that there wasn't a soul in site she leaned in and said, "I can't wait."

"Thank you Bella," was Edward's only response. He turned to walk out to the baseball fields.

"Wait! What does Bella mean?" she cried after him.

He turned back to his beautiful siren. "Jusqu'à ce que nous y revoilà ma belle," he whispered delicately in her ear.

* * *

**to save you a trip to the google translator the last sentence is the french approximation of "until we meet again my beatiful"**  
**please review. i can't decide if i want to keep this going just for a few more chapters or if i should leave it at this.**


	2. Hey, This Could be Something

**new update !i just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story. i love you all.  
bella's outfit is on my polyvore. the link on my profile page :)**

**

* * *

Hey, This Could be Something**

The thoughts of what had just happened were bouncing ―one after the other―in Bella's mind. She walked as confidently as she could, although inside she was a mess of emotions. Just in case he turned to do look at her; which he did. She couldn't decipher what they were now. Obviously, they were far passed a normal student-teacher relationship, but they couldn't date. At least, not until after she graduated.

She was still in awe over the fact that he had called her love. Bella couldn't tell―but she was hoping he hadn't―if he had done it subconsciously. Also, he had called her 'Sweetpea'. It was sweet and endearing, and that's what she wanted him to call her every second of every day.

She wanted him…all of him. She didn't just want the sex, and she definitely didn't want to just be his student. She wanted to grow with him. She wanted so badly to be the girl he wanted to wake up to every morning and the girl he went to bed with every night. She wanted him to think of her in every thought he had―and thus far, that was exactly what was happening to him.

She was so wrapped up in her fantasies of them having kids and grandkids that she didn't even notice that her truck was parked at Alice's house already. She got out of the cab and went inside. Her and Alice were such great friends that she didn't even need to knock when she got to her house.

"Alice?" Bella called through the gargantuan house.

"Bella!" her tiny best friend suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She appraised Bella for a second and beamed. "I see you took my advice."

"What are you talking about Alice?" Bella tried to feign innocence, but she wasn't fooling the pixiesque girl.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she tsked. "Your hair is a mess―I know because I fixed this morning and now it's down―your cheeks are flushed, and you have bite marks at the base of your neck." Bella's hand automatically flew to her neck to cover the ugly marks. "Don't try to hide it I'm so glad you've finally moved on from that dog James. I know he was your first, but he wasn't good for you at all." Alice was now leading Bella up the stairs, where Rose was waiting to ambush her with questions.

"I was over James this summer. Remember, I spent like the whole break with Jacob," Bella reminded her friend.

"Oh, I remember perfectly fine. Every rare opportunity we got to see you, you didn't want to do anything, because you were sore from 'cliff diving'," Alice joked putting air quotes around 'cliff diving', knowing that that's not actually what they were doing.

Alice opened the door to her very pink, very chic bedroom. The walls were a vibrant fuchsia with white trim. She had a canopy bed in the middle with a black duvet and a white frame. There were fashion posters and magazines all over the room. In the corner there was sewing machine, drawing table, and three fashion models: one Bella's size, one Alice's size and one Rose's size. A leggy blonde was perched in the middle of the bed with a shit eating grin on her face.

Of course, Rose and Alice knew about Bella's obsession with Mr. Cullen, and they usually didn't say anything about it. Today, however, Rosalie had gotten a phone call from her boyfriend stating that Mr. Cullen was late for practice and Emmett had caught him in a lie about who he was with, and Rose was dying to tell her two best friends.

"Guess who I got off the phone with right before Alice called you," Rose burst as soon as the other two girls sat on the bed.

"Who?" the brunette asked, uninterestedly. She was still thinking about how Edward had made her feel, and how usually she would've busted through the door and given them a play-by-play of exactly what had happened. She couldn't now though, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone about her amazing afternoon.

"You had better perk up. This is solely for you. Alice and I both have boyfriends," Rose warned. Isabella plastered a huge, fake smile on her face. Rose grimaced, though it didn't really matter; she planned on telling Bella anyway. "I just got a call from Emmett who was on the phone with his brother, who happens to be a very hot, very single man."

Bella instantly perked up. Fuck, she was talking about how Emmett had called Edward right after their little romp. She was caught. 'Wait calm down,' she thought to herself. Emmett had no idea that it was Bella. She relaxed a little bit. Bella wanted to tell so badly. It was killing her slowly.

"Oh?" Bella said after she composed herself.

"Yeah, apparently Edward was sexing it up after school. And this girl had to be good, because he was late to baseball… like extremely late. Emmett said it was as if he had forgotten he even had practice. Edward never forgets about baseball," Rose said mockingly.

If she had not been the girl Rose was talking about, Bella would've been crushed. As it was, Bella was elated that Rose was giving a totally unbiased opinion that she was good. She wanted to scream with excitement, but that would've given her away.

"Goodness," Alice breathed. Bella was unable to say anything because if she opened her mouth, that forbidden scream would be unleashed. "I thought Emmett said that Edward never did that kind of stuff. You know, like he wasn't one of those guys that just has sex with girls."

"I know, that's why this is news. Em said he thinks that Edward's got a new girlfriend, or that he is dating that awful girl Tanya again; everyone hated her," Rose explained. "Um…Bella you've been awfully quiet, what's going on."

When Bella didn't answer, Alice jumped in. "Bella had a fling today after school, that's why she was late."

"Really? Bella are you kidding me?"

Bella sat up and faced the two girls. She didn't want to give it away, so she had planned not to say anything. Well, until Rosalie screamed at the mark on Bella's neck. "What the hell I thought you had to talk to Mr. Cullen? I can't believe you blew us off for a fuck! I'm so proud of you," Rose enthused.

"Jesus, Rose. I didn't blow you off for a fuck. It was completely unexpected. You know I don't usually do stuff like that," Bella defended herself.

"Well, duh, you made James wait a whole damn year before he could finally get in your pants. And you two were like in love. I'm glad you finally saw the light and dumped his ass," Alice jumped in.

"Alice I didn't 'dump' him. He cheated on me," Bella said unemotionally. She was finally getting over what happened between them. The fact that she had to think about what happened was hurting her elated mood.

"Okay, so tell us about this one," Rose said, effectively changing the subject.

"He was amazing you guys. He was rough and forceful― you know not hurting me, but just enough to make you go crazy thinking about it―and he dirty talked." The girls all erupted in giggles at the same time.

"Bella that's fuckhot. What does he look like?" Alice pressed for answers.

"Well he's like the hottest thing you've ever seen. He has a perfect chiseled, athlete's body, and his facial features are strong and accented by bright green eyes. Oh, and his hair was soft and I just want to run my fingers through it all day," Bella said trying not to give away who it was.

"Well I hope he feels exactly the same as you do. I can hear it in your voice Bella, you're in love." Alice was always more insightful than her blonde friend.

"I know, and I think he is. He called me 'love' a couple of times, and at the end―when he told me he had to go― he called me 'Sweetpea'," Bella admitted, blushing. Her friends gave a collective 'awww'.

"So, an athlete? What does he play?" Rose asked.

"Baseball," Bella said cryptically.

"Oooh, does he play for the school?" Alice fired.

"Kinda," Bella replied.

"Bella cut the bullshit and tell us who the hell he is," Rosalie Hale demanded.

Isabella sat for a minute, staring at the expectant girls. She had known this was going to happen. There was no way she would've been able to tell them about it without this essential question. "I can't," she answered honestly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Alice asked as they both waited impatiently. "Of course you can? Oh, baby, is it someone embarrassing and you made up the way he looks?"

"What?! No he's not embarrassing. It's just… well we aren't allowed to see each other," she answered.

"Do his parents not like you? Please just tell us. We're your best friends; we can keep a secret," Rose pleaded with Bella. She sat contemplatively. On the one hand, she wanted to tell them both so badly, but if they told anyone―even their boyfriends―it could get around and they would both get in major trouble.

"Do you swear on your lives that you won't tell anyone?" Bella asked, and before they had a chance to answer she added, "Not even Emmett or Jasper."

They both nodded silently. Alice and Rose knew Bella wouldn't be this serious about keeping something from them if it was something big. They would keep true to their word.

Bella took a deep breath. "IhadsexwithEdwardCullen!" she shouted and then clasped a hand over her mouth as if she had just cussed in front of her father.

"Excuse me?" Alice breathed.

"Could you repeat that?" Rose demanded at the same time.

"I had sex with Edward Cullen," Bella said guiltily. This was the exact opposite of what she was feeling. Twenty seconds ago, she was elated that she had finally lived out her fantasy and it had turned out to be more than she'd ever expected. Now, as she admitted it to her friends, reality set in and she knew what had happened was wrong.

"Oh my God Bella! What are you going to do? Are you going to be with him secretly? That is so romantic! You have to look good for him tomorrow and we have to cover up that bite mark." Bella wasn't sure of who said what except for the last one; she knew without a doubt that it was Alice.

"No!" Bella said, in answer to Alice.

"No what? Bella you're in love I can tell," Alice said, misunderstanding.

"No, I have to make sure to leave the marks visible," Bella explained.

"Ew what do you mean? That's gross. I thought you were keeping your…whatever you have going on a secret," Alice asked.

"I know, but he wants to see them tomorrow. Edward said he wants every guy walking the halls of Forks High to know that I belong to someone," Bella disclosed sheepishly, with an accompanying blush.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped, "that is so incredibly hot! I wish Emmett would do that."

"It's not sweet. I was too star struck from the fact that I slept with him to disagree," Bella argued.

"Yes it is Bella that means he doesn't ever want to think of being without you. If he's wants you to proudly wear his bite marks. It's sweet in a possessive way," Rose explained.

"Well I'll have an outfit ready tomorrow, but what about your dad. Surely, you don't want Charlie to see," Alice reasoned.

"I know. I was wondering if you would let me stay here until they go away," Bella pleaded with her eyes, although she knew Alice would oblige. She loved having Bella over for long periods of time. It made Alice feel like she had the sister she always wanted.

"Of course. Go call your dad and tell him," the little pixie commanded eagerly.

Bella reasoned with her dad for a little under a minute. All she had to say was that Alice had asked her to stay and he automatically agreed. The girls spent the rest of the night marveling over every little detail of Bella's experience.

"You need to call him," Rose said suddenly.

"What? I don't' even have his number," Bella gasped.

"I do. You need to find out what exactly you mean to him," Rosalie pressed. "If he doesn't plan on waiting a month for you to graduate, then there's no point in fending off every other possible prom date offer."

"Okay, but I don't want to do it from my phone," Bella acquiesced. "Wait, why do you have Edward's number?"

"I'm dating his brother, who is a big rock head sometimes. I usually call Edward if Emmett isn't texting me back or his phone is off slash dead," Rose answered calmly.

She quickly dialed the number and handed the phone to Bella. Alice sat with Rose silently staring at Bella as she held her breath. Waiting for him to answer was pure torture for Bella. What if he didn't want her to call him? Or worse, what if he didn't give Bella the answers she wanted to hear?

"Hey Rose, Emmett should be at the house. I just got back to my apartment from there and he had his phone waiting for you," Edward said automatically after answering.

"Edward, it's Bella," she said quietly.

"Bella?!" he asked startled by the angelic voice on the other end. He recovered from his surprise quickly and was slightly irked with this young girl. "You told her. Who else did you tell? This really isn't a game Isabella."

Shocked by his sudden irritation, Bella spat back, "I know it's not a game. Rose and Alice are my best friends; they wouldn't tell a soul. I tried not telling them but they saw your obviously placed hickey and asked questions."

"Don't be angry Sweetpea. I'm sorry, it's just I'm extremely stressed out over this whole thing. I can't stop thinking about you, and I'm sure it isn't a hickey yet," he teased.

"You're infuriating," she smiled at him even though he wouldn't be able to see her. "I'm glad that I'm not the only having problems controlling my thoughts."

"So what is the reason behind this grand surprise," Edward asked, exponentially happier that she had risked calling him.

"Well… we need to talk," she said hesitantly.

"Uh-oh. Nothing good ever comes after those four words," Edward replied worriedly.

"What do you mean? Do you think I'm breaking up with you or something? We aren't even an item. That's what I want to talk about," Bella answered honestly. She shifted to turn away from her friends scrupulous stares.

Edward kicked off his cleats and got comfortable on his bed. He was anxious to hear what his young beauty had to say. "Alright, let's talk."

Bella paused, thinking about what she needed to say to get the results she wanted. Looking at her best friends, she realized this wasn't a conversation she didn't want to have in front of them. She sat looking at them for a minute.

Edward started to worry when Bella hadn't said anything, "Bella?"

"Why do you want me to show my collarbone tomorrow?" she whispered.

"I already told you," Edward answered circuitously.

Bella sighed into the phone. She wanted to hear him say that she belonged to him. She wanted him to tell her that she was only allowed to think of him and that he wanted only to have her. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, though.

"I want you to tell me again," Bella demanded into the phone.

"I want your collar bone visible to every horny little high school douche, because I want them to know that you are not theirs to be touched," Edward said with conviction.

"Whose am I then?" she asked teasing her youthful teacher.

"I think after today you should know," he informed her sharply.

"Say it," she commanded.

"Mine," he breathed lovingly.

Butterflies swelled inside of her, and she couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across her small, heart-shaped face. This action caused her friends to whisper questions at her giddily. Bella waved her hand silencing them, and took a second to compose herself.

"Bella," Edward said when he didn't hear a response to his declaration.

"Right, I'm yours. Are you mine?" she asked fearlessly.

"Well you see, there was a student that came up with a rather risqué note on her test," Edward began seriously. "I spoke with her after class and we ended up having sex. She was incredible, and she marked me as hers. I'm completely lost to her, and she has complete control over me." Bella couldn't contain her giggles as he proclaimed himself. Edward listened reverently as her songlike laughs rang through his mind.

"I wish I could walk into school tomorrow and kiss you good morning or hold your hand at lunch or smile at you seductively," Isabella admitted ruefully.

"Don't," Edward sighed. "Don't think about that stuff please. Don't refer to me as a teacher or you as a student or school in general. I just want us to be Bella and Edward."

"I just thought of something," Rose mouthed frantically.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"You say something Sweetpea?" Edward asked.

"Can you hold on for just one second?" Isabella asked him.

"Sure is something wrong?" Edward picked up the frantic edge in Bella's voice brought on by the look on Rosalie's face.

"No, at least I don't think so. Rose needs me for a minute," she answered as calmly as she could.

"Alright, just call me back ok love?" Bella let herself go for one second on the fact that he called her love again.

"Ok Edward." She closed the phone with a snap. "What is it Rosalie?"

"You have to get a boyfriend," the blonde answered seriously.

"What are you talking about? I just got one, you know we just can't be official until I graduate," Bella said incredulously.

"Ok, so what are you going to do when someone like Jessica or Lauren comment on your exposed collarbone?" she snapped back.

"Shit!" Bella cursed, redialing Edward quickly.

"Ihavetogetaboyfriend!" she shrieked at him after he answered.

"Sweetpea, slow down I have no idea what you just said," Mr. Cullen answered trying to soothe his girl. He was getting rather used to calling her that. And 'love', because―though he didn't know it himself―he was in love with her.

"People are going to see your bite marks tomorrow," she said slower.

"That's the point dearest," Edward chuckled lightly.

"This isn't funny Edward. Girls like Jessica Stanley are going to jump at the chance to completely humiliate me with this. I need a boyfriend!" Bella explained.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no' Edward?"

"I mean you getting a fake boyfriend is completely out of the question," Edward said with complete seriousness.

"So what am I supposed to do? Make up one?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Exactly. That's exactly what you are supposed to do," he answered.

"Ok, so what happens when I'm alone at prom? Tell everyone we broke up?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that," Edward said confidently.

Rose and Alice were shaking their heads vigorously. Bella completely agreed with them. It wasn't a good idea, this lie was easily readable and she would get hell from girls who were jealous.

"I can't do that Edward," Bella said sardonically. "It's not believable. I just need someone to be seen with. I promise I won't be all over him in front of you, but I'd have to kiss him, and I swear I'll think of you the entire time," Bella tried to convince him of her scheme.

"Who would it be?" Edward asked stoically.

"He's a really good friend of my dad's," Bella said nervously.

"Who?" he repeated.

"Jacob Black."

"No," Edward answered definitely.

"What do you mean? Do you want the whole school to think I'm a slut? What's wrong with it being Jacob?" Bella asked frantically.

"He is in the same class period as you, so I would have to see him all over you. Furthermore, I've seen the way he looks at you. The answer to Jacob Black is no," he explained.

"Please," Isabella mewled. She twisted her lips into her best pout, even though he couldn't see her.

"Please don't use that tone," Edward groaned at her. "I can't take it."

"What you mean this one," Bella purred in the phone. "Please baby I don't want a bad reputation, and I don't want to risk getting found out." She laid the sex on thick in her voice and she could hear his approval at her tone.

"What will it get you to stop talking like that, when you aren't here to follow through?" Edward pleaded with his love.

"Good, I win," Bella giggled into the phone.

She was so lost in her teacher that she didn't even notice that her two friends were still in the room. They were watching her with understanding humor in their eyes. The pair had known what it was like when they found their guys. How giddy they were when they realized that it was real, that they would be with them for as long as humanly possible. Rose and Alice watched as Bella and Edward chatted away about nothing important.

There was no talk of school, just random happenings in life. Bella laughed when Edward recounted his interrogation from Emmett on the ride back to the Cullen mansion after baseball. Eventually, Emmett got Edward to admit that he had indeed had sex with someone after school. He didn't tell him who. He wanted to talk to Bella about it first, and now―since her best friends knew―he didn't see any reason to keep his family in the dark.

"Sweetpea, I know you don't want to hang up because I don't either, but we have school tomorrow," Edward said after a dainty yawn from Bella.

"I know I just don't want to wake up and this all be over," Bella admitted bravely.

"It won't. I promise I'll see you tomorrow," Edward swore.

"Okay, goodnight Edward," Bella let out another delicate yawn.

"Goodnight Sweetpea," Edward said with a quiet yawn of his own.

Bella snapped Rosalie's phone shut after programming Edward's number into her own. she looked up to see the gears turning in Alice's mind. Isabella looked worried, nothing good ever came out of that look.

"Call Jacob," Alice stated calmly.

"Why?" Bella asked lazily.

"Because he needs to think he gave you those nasty hickeys," Rosalie said before Alice could answer.

"I can't do anything with him. I love Edward," Bella clapped her hands over her mouth, as if that would take her admission back.

"Oh calm down. We already knew you loved him," Alice said as they both giggled. "And all you have to do is make out with him. Just call him and we'll get you ready while he's on his way."

"That's going to be awkward though, I mean with you guys in the house too. And how am I supposed to stop him if he crosses the line? It'll be easy for him to get carried away, you know after the summer," Bella said, laying her insecurities out on the table.

"Well, one we're going to get ice cream. Two, you know all you have to say is I don't want this to be like the summer. Say that you don't want to just fuck this time around and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand to get to you," Alice said confidently.

One phone call to her best guy friend and almost a whole bottle of concealer later, Rose and Alice were prepping Bella to get exactly what she wanted out of this scheme.

"Ok, so just start kissing his jaw and down his neck, and he'll probably go for your collarbone within two minutes. Then, you just moan―not loud enough to sound fake, but just enough to get him to stay there," Rose added.

"And―before you worry about it―the concealer is organic so it's tasteless. I promise he won't notice at all," Alice assured Bella. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually worried about that.

Before they had time to say anything else, they heard Jacob's car pull into the driveway. That was the girls' cue to leave. Bella heard them go down the stairs and exchange pleasantries with him. They must have directed Jake upstairs, because he found his way to where she was waiting in the guest room. Alice didn't want them doing anything in her room, just in case.

"Hey," Jacob greeted a little awkwardly. He didn't know what was going to happen. Ever since the end of the summer, Bella had kept a just-friendly-enough distance.

"Hey," Bella echoed with a slightly seductive edge. "I missed you." She got up off of the bed and crossed the room to where he was. Isabella knotted her tiny hands around the back of Jacob's neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach.

He picked her up to lessen the strain. They stared into each others eyes for a heated moment. Well, heated for him at least. Bella allowed herself, for a minute, to think about if she didn't have Edward waiting for her to graduate that this would be very nice.

"I missed you, too," Jacob whispered huskily into Bella's ear.

Bella started to kiss on his jaw lightly. She carried down the same kisses to his neck, as he backed them up until they were lying on the bed in the guest bedroom. Jacob rolled over so he was kneeling between Bella's legs.

He kissed down to exactly where she wanted him to be. Jacob kissed and sucked and bit on her collarbone. She couldn't help but to compare him to her love. And Edward was substantially better. Bella let out fake moans to keep him there. They were almost as good as the ones she used when James was too rough, but she didn't want to dwell on that. They stayed like that for a while. Occasionally Jake would move his kisses elsewhere and Bella made sure to tone down her moans. Jacob's hands started to creep up the crafty girl's shirt.

"Jake, wait," Bella breathed. "I didn't call you over here to have sex. I don't want that this time." She watched guiltily as his eyes lit up in the hopes of getting the entirety of his dream girl.

"Of course Bella, after this summer, I figured that was all you wanted from me. Trust me, you wouldn't find me complaining about it, but this is a nice change of pace," the boy chuckled. He had high hopes fro his newfound pseudo-relationship.

"Good, I just wanted to say that," Bella sighed, thinking of Edward. "I think Rose and Alice are coming back soon. You should probably get going. Okay?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride to school?" Jake asked hopefully.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm going to ride with Alice. I'll meet you by the main entrance. Is that cool?"

"Alright babe. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob kissed the top of Bella's head sweetly. Though, the title 'babe' made her sick to her stomach. It was such a cliché to call your girlfriend 'babe'. Edward made her feel special when he called her 'love' or 'Sweetpea'.

She couldn't really say anything to that so she just nodded silently. Jake took it as her being stunned speechless in a happy way. Well, who was she to correct him? She needed him.

Bella fell asleep soon after Jacob left and didn't wake up until her pixie of a best friend started to jump on her. "It's time to wake up sleepy head!"

She moaned and flipped the covers off of herself. Alice plopped down next to her on the bed. Bella smiled at her best friend and knew that she had to get in the shower. When she came out, her clothes were already laid out on the made bed. Alice could never really stop her neurotic tendencies.

After examining the outfit Alice had laid out, Bella slipped on the white cotton top―adorned with a huge bow right at her breasts―and too expensive jeans. She looked skeptically at the heels Alice had set on the floor right next to the bed. They were black ankle boots with hot pink bows on the heel.

"Good you're dressed, and without a fuss. I'm impressed," Alice giggled. She walked over to where Bella was tying the bow on the back of her right shoe.

"True Religion jeans, Alice? Seriously, they're too expensive," Bella said, looking at her best friend incredulously.

"No they aren't. I got them for graduation, because you never know who you're going to see at a college library. Not that you need to worry about that now. Besides, now I get to go get you and even better graduation gift," Alice babbled.

"Whatever," Bella dismissed, as Alice mussed up her hair. "No makeup please."

Alice humphed and walked out of the room when Bella's hair was done. Bella walked out a few minutes later to see Alice and Rosalie both completely primped. She was shocked to say the least. It usually took them ten times longer than Bella to get ready.

"You guys got pretty fast," the brunette laughed.

"Fuck you," Rose laughed. "We're going to get coffee for the guys this morning."

"Oh," Bella said dumbly.

"I already texted Emmett, so don't feel bad about not knowing Edward's Starbucks favorite," Rose informed her.

"But what did he say? Did Edward tell him about us yet?" Bella panicked about anything upsetting the love of her life.

"Bella chill. I told Em that you wanted to get Edward coffee because he helped you with scholarship stuff yesterday. He seemed to buy it."

Emmett came to get Rosalie, and Bella and Alice climbed into Alice's bright yellow Porsche. After the trip to Starbucks and getting loaded down with seven drinks, the girls made it to the school. Bella was instantly greeted overzealously by Jacob.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep last night?" he asked sweetly.

"Perfect," she laughed just fake enough to be believable. "I got you coffee."

"Mmmm, now that is perfect," he smiled as Bella handed him his cup.

Jake kissed her sweetly and snaked his arm around her waist. She looked up at his six foot nine frame and smiled genuinely. It was nice being like this with someone who you didn't have to constantly worry about being faithful, but she couldn't help but wish it was Edward. That reminded her that she had coffee to bring to him. She was just about to excuse herself, when Jacob brushed his hand over her collarbone.

"I'm sorry about that gorgeous. It's easy to get lost in you." That was much better than baby, Bella thought. She of course blushed when he pointed out her bite marks. It made her want to get to Edward faster.

"Bella, go give Mr. Cullen his coffee before it gets cold." Thank God for Alice. She looked down and noticed everyone had already gotten their coffee, except for her and Edward.

"Why did you get Mr. Cullen something?" Jake asked.

"He helped me with some scholarship stuff yesterday after school, and he was late for practice. It's just a little thank you," she answered innocently.

"I'll come with you then," Jacob offered chivalrously.

"No, I got it. Just hang out baby, I'll be right back," and with that Bella walked off sashaying her hips with extra effort.

Bella knocked on Mr. Cullen's door. There wasn't an answer so she knocked again. She heard a very muffled, very frustrated "come in." She let herself in the class room and looked around. Edward was sitting at his desk looking just as his voice alluded. Frustrated.

"Am I interrupting something, Edward?" Bella asked with a small smile. That feeling of electricity that she got whenever she was in his presence was back with full force. "I got you something."

She held the coffee out to him and Edward broke into a genuine smile. His day had just gotten a whole hell of a lot better.

Last night Edward was plagued with dreams―both good and bad―of his student. There were the ones in which they were happily married with a little girl with his color hair and her ringlets, her face adorned with warm molten chocolate eyes―exactly like her mother's―and Bella's stomach rounded with their baby boy, whom she had lovingly named Edward Jr. Then, it would morph into the two of them getting caught the day before graduation. He had reached a decision, after the second dream of them getting in trouble. This had to end before both of them got too attached.

He knew already that he was too far-gone and that this would hurt him much too much, but he loved her. Edward promised himself that nothing would happen to stop her from living her life. Even if it meant ripping out his heart, it was dead before her anyways.

The young Mr. Cullen didn't know what he was going to do with himself. He never ever got this attached to a woman…ever. His longest relationship was with Tanya and they didn't even like each other. She liked his family money, and he liked the idea of a trophy wife. Now, however, this teenaged girl was waltzing in and stealing his heart…in less than a day.

Edward just couldn't let anything bad happen to her. He owed Bella that. He would have to break her heart to save her. After graduation, if she wasn't too mad at him, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

"Thank you Miss Swan," he answered cordially.

"Right, we're at school," she giggled. "Mr. Cullen, I just wanted to thank for yesterday. It helped a whole lot." This girl was going to kill him.

"I just… we…" Edward was struggling for words, which hardly ever happened. He was so afraid of never seeing her again. His heart clenched with the thought.

"We can't see each other any more Isabella," Edward said bluntly. "I can't stand in the way of your future."

* * *

**cliff hanger !sorry i had to haha. review for more please. it really motivates me when i know people are reading**


	3. She's Got a Boyfriend Now

**ok so please don't stone me for any mistakes, it's like two in the morning right now.  
outfit on profile. as always...enjoy :)**

**

* * *

She's Got a Boyfriend Now**

"Wha…" Bella took a shallow stuttered breath. "You… don't …want me."

"No, I'll always love you, but I can't ruin your future. I can't do…"

Before Edward could say anything else Isabella had run out of the room. He set his coffee down and ran after her. Once in the hallway, he noticed her "boyfriend" knocking at the door to the bathroom door.

"Is Bella in there?" he asked, in a tone that told Jacob not to question him.

Obviously the boy was too dense, "What did you do to her? Is she failing?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She ran out of my room. I'm making sure she's ok," Edward replied fiercely.

"Well she was crying when she ran in there, so something is the matter," the too tall boy snapped.

"She must be sick," Edward answered, just as rudely.

He pushed his way into the bathroom and didn't look back when he heard Jacob saying something to him. Jessica Stanley and her best friend, Lauren, were standing in the mirrors and squealed when the noticed that it was a guy that walked in.

"Sorry, I know I don't belong in here," Edward apologized. Their shocked expressions turned into lustful stares, taking in his perfection.

"You don't have to apologize, Mr. Cullen. If we had known it was you we would have surely been more welcoming," Jessica purred in a nasally voice that was the opposite of attractive. He couldn't help but compare it to the way Bella's musical voice mewled at him in a sinfully sexy way.

"Um, is Bella in here?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah second stall," Jessica said grudgingly.

"Bella?" Edward knocked on the door. There was no response, but he could hear sniffles coming from behind the door. "Please. Bella I need to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine," is the grumbled response he received from his love. "I'm not coming out in front of those bitches."

"Ladies?" Edward asked pleadingly, looking at them from underneath his eyelashes. Lauren scoffed and followed Jessica out into the hallway.

"How the fuck should I know. We just got kicked out of the bathroom for that stupid slut," he heard one of them say. Fury Edward had never experienced bubbled up when they called his girl a slut.

"Bella, please come out," Edward whispered. "I need to see you, love."

"Don't call me that if you don't mean it," the stubborn girl sniffled.

"I do mean it Sweetpea. Please let me see your pretty face," he was begging quietly now. There was no doubt that that little asshole outside was listening.

"Well are you going to explain what the hell that was Edward?" she snapped as soon as the door opened.

Edward couldn't say anything. What had just happened was more than enough to completely make him want to stay with her for the rest of his life. The sight of Bella in pain was too much for him. There was part of him that knew he was a monster for wanting her. Though, technically, she was a legal adult. The thing was, he was thinking too damn selfishly. He wanted her. So now that he knew what separation was going to do to both of them, he was thoroughly against it.

"Bella, we need to talk about this later," Edward said cryptically.

"No, we're going to talk about it right now," said the young girl stubbornly.

"Your 'boyfriend' is probably standing out there listening to everything we're saying right now," Edward whispered reasonably.

"Good. He's probably actually worried about me and what happens to me," Bella said, sniffling slightly. "I'll see you in class Mr. Cullen."

"Sweetpea wait. I want to talk about it I promise," Edward pleaded with the girl.

"There's nothing to talk about Mr. Cullen, I'll try better next time. I need to go and tell Jake that everything's ok." Bella sauntered out without another word, while Edward stood and watched wordlessly.

When she pulled the door open, he could see Jacob's face brighten when he saw her. Isabella walked straight into his embrace. By the time Edward got himself together and stepped out of the bathroom, she was walking away practically velcroed to his side. Their heads were closed together, as if they were sharing secret words.

Edward's day went on as it usually did. However, he noticed that he didn't use the same vivacity in his lectures as he usually did. He chastised himself for letting his young pupil get to him the way that she did.

"Don't forget about your paper that's due Friday," he warned half heartily as the bell rang dismissing fifth hour. Edward walked out to the teacher's lounge nearest his room to get a cup of coffee. He was going to need his energy in order to face his last class―and Isabella.

After salvaging the last cup of a forgotten pot, Mr. Cullen stepped out in to the hallway, only to come face to face with Bella and Jacob groping each other. "Mr. Black, I would expect you not to take advantage of Miss Swan in such a public place."

"Well I didn't hear her complaining," the gigantic senior mumbled under his breath.

"It wasn't just his fault Ed―I mean Mr. Cullen," Bella protested.

"I don't want to have to write you up for inappropriate behavior, so I think it would be best if you both just got to class," Edward admonished. As an after thought he mumbled dejectedly, "my class."

The teens rolled their eyes and strolled on to Bella's locker. Edward was too busy floating in self-hate to realize that as soon as he turned his back, Jacob nudged Bella up against her locker and started making out again.

Edward was about to start his lecture, when the new couple came through the door laughing about just barely making it on time. The smile on her face put him in an even worse mood. "Today I'm going to give you time to work on your papers that are due in two days. So, please get to work quietly," the young teacher said, losing the want to teach today.

"Jesus Em, what the fuck is up with your brother?" Jacob asked the bulky baseball player.

"I have no clue, yesterday he was walking on air. Dude definitely got laid," Emmett shrugged. "She must not have called or something."

"What's the matter gorgeous?"

Bella blushed with the question. She couldn't help but feel bad about what had happened this morning, but he had started it. Bella was hoping she had made the right choice. She was sure it would've been Rose and Alice's advice, using Jacob to make Edward jealous.

"Nothing stud," Isabella giggled. "You better get to work before Mr. Cullen gets us… again."

The young brunette kept her eyes on the clock, willing the hands to move faster. She couldn't get out of that class fast enough. When the bell finally rang, she gathered her things into her backpack.

"Isabella," she heard Mr. Cullen call. She looked up to see the dejected face of her true love.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" she answered hastily.

"Can I speak with you momentarily? I promise I won't keep you as long as yesterday. I just found some information you might find interesting," Edward danced around what he actually wanted to talk to her about.

"Of course sir," she replied automatically, as the last of his students filed out. Bella walked to the door and locked it this time. "I'm not having sex with you," she said brusquely.

"Then why'd you lock the door, love?" he said, subconsciously using his seductive tone.

"We need to talk interrupt―" Isabella was cut off by Edward's desperate lips finding hers. The girl met her teacher's lips eagerly. Kissing Jacob was nice, but Edward was just sooo much better because she was in love with him. When his tongue licked across her bottom lip, she readily parted them for him.

Edward couldn't believe that his feisty girl hadn't pushed him away yet. He could feel the itch to run his hand up the back of her shirt. That meant they needed to stop so he could tell her how much a prick he was. Mr. Cullen squeezed his young beauty's shoulders to get her to pull away.

"Edward, I love you," she admitted in a rush of the moment. Instantly Bella clapped her hand over her mouth, as if to take back the words. When he started chuckling softly, she snapped, "This really is not funny."

"I know. I wanted to say I'm sorry," Edward said gently.

"It's fine, Edw―Mr. Cullen," Bella sighed softly. "I was crazy to think that after a year of just wanting you, that I could get you just like that." She snapped her fingers for effect.

"Bella, you have me… all of me. I shouldn't have done that to you this morning; I don't know what I was thinking," Edward admitted sadly. He knew it didn't make up for what he had done, but he would spend the rest of his life trying. She was about to answer him when he stopped her. "No that's wrong. I wasn't thinking at all when I told you I didn't want to see you. And please don't take back those words. I want them so much."

"What…I don't understand. You know this isn't fair," the beautiful girl pouted.

Edward couldn't resist; he took the plump lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently. He would never ever get over the way she tasted…not even if he lived one hundred and seven years. It was too delicious for words.

"I know, love. I want to make it up to you, but I don't know how. You hold me captivated, all of me," he said reverently. "I don't want you to take back the words because I love hearing you say it. Please, say it again."

"Say what Edward?" Bella laughed.

"Tell me that you love me," he commanded playfully.

"I love you Edward. I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you at Emmett's birthday party two years ago," Bella said in a proud whisper.

"I love you too. I don't know how I never noticed until now. You've come into my life and now―not even twenty-four hours later―I'm going completely crazy at the thought of not being with you." Edward declared himself.

"So…what happens now?" Bella sighed, leaning into Mr. Cullen's arms.

"Exactly the same thing we talked about last night," Edward replied to his young love.

"I saw you staring at the bite mark during class," the girl giggled.

"Was I staring?" Edward asked absently. Bella nodded. "It was hard to watch Jacob all over you while my bite mark showed proudly on your body."

"That was your fault," Bella said. Immediately she regretted saying that and wished so much that she could take back the words. The look on Edward's face showed her that. "I'm sorry I―"

"No," Edward said, cutting her off. "I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you, not even if I live a hundred thousand years."

The beautiful girl stopped his anguish with a gentle kiss. Well… that's how it started anyway. Edward started trailing his hands farther and farther up Bella's shirt. Gasping for air, Edward broke the kiss.

"I better go," Bella Swan said reluctantly.

"No, stay with me," pouted the young teacher.

"Jake's probably waiting for me." Isabella gave Edward a parting kiss. It was as chaste and sweet as his girl appeared to be, but Edward Cullen knew better than that. "We wouldn't want him looking for me."

"That is too true, Sweetpea," Edward said placing sweet pecks all over her face and neck, ending with his mark. "I love you so much, Isabella."

"Control or sex?" the student laughed lightly.

"Just a little something for you to think about when that little shit head is trying to make a move or whatever he calls that mess he's dealing," Edward growled. His left hand squeezed her breast while his right fluttered across her pussy―leaving her soaking wet and wanting more.

"Edward, don't start something you can't finish," Bella admonished her boyfriend, teasing his cock.

"Little girl, do you have any idea what it is you do to me," he groaned.

"I think I have a notion, Mr. Cullen," she purred suggestively. Bella stood on her tiptoes to kiss her love. "Now, I've really got to go."

Edward grabbed his baseball bag and walked over to the door with Bella. "One for the road?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Of course," she whispered as their lips met.

When their kiss broke, Edward cupped his girl's cheek lovingly. "I want to tell my parents tonight, love."

"Oh?" That had taken the young beauty by surprise. "If that's what you think is best."

"I do," he nodded, "but I want you to be there too. Come over with Rosalie after practice. We'll have dinner and tell them."

"Ok…" she replied hesitantly. She wasn't really sure that she wanted to be there when their teacher son told his parents that he was dating―and in love with―one of his students, especially Carlisle and Esme. They had always been wonderful to her and Bella didn't want to ruin her relationship with them. The look in Edward's expressive eyes, however, told her that she would be there for him… no matter what. "I'll be there," she promised.

With a final kiss and parting 'I love you's Edward unlocked the door. The student/teacher façade was put back into affect. Isabella walked out to the student lot and Edward went to the field house.

Once changed, Edward set off for the baseball field to start drills with his players. His brother stopped him before he could call the team to attention. "Bro, what the hell? Late two days in a row, and yesterday sporting a rather nice hickey? This new chick must be something else."

"She is," answered noncommittally.

"And she must be staff, because I haven't noticed any cars out of place in the lot. So, who is it? I've been wracking my brain and the only attractive female staff member is Miss Volturi," Emmett said obviously proud of his deductive skills. Too bad he was way far off the mark.

"She's coming over for dinner tonight." Edward ignored all of Emmett's questions and 'logic'.

"Oh shit that's serious! Should I get Rose over?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"I've already taken care of everything. All you have to do is show up and look pretty," Edward teased his younger brother.

"Ha-ha. Let's start practice _coach_," Em jabbed, jogging over to where Jasper was doing his stretches.

*******

Just as Bella had suspected, the only cars in the parking lot belonged to the baseball players and Jacob. He was sitting up against…his bike. Bella walked a little cautiously now. Surely he didn't expect her to get on that thing.

She stood silently and watched him for a second. He really was cute, if only he were hotter than Mr. Cullen. Shit, she shouldn't have been thinking like this. It was already going to be hard to break up with him after graduation. However, if that's what it took to be with Edward, she would do it without hesitation… no matter what. It was like she didn't even have a choice anymore.

"Oh Bella. I didn't even see you there," Jacob said in surprise. "What did Mr. Cullen want?"

Of course he noticed. The tone of his voice told her that he knew Edward had something to do with the little episode from this morning. Shit, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh…umm… he just wanted to tell me some things he didn't think about yesterday," she answered cryptically. It was partially true she told her self guiltily. She was going to have to get good at lying.

"After he made you cry this morning," Jacob Black replied skeptically. He didn't really believe her, but he was going to delude himself into thinking she was telling the truth, because he wanted her so badly.

"Oh that was nothing. I just…failed the quiz from yesterday," Bella bluffed.

"That's it? It'll be ok I'm sure I did too. I hate history," Jake was trying to be reassuring, though he didn't really know what to say.

"I've just been a little emotional lately. You know PMS and all that," Bella brushed it off easily and sighed.

"Ok, well I offered to wait for you so Alice could go. So I'm taking you home, I guess," Jake said awkwardly.

"Alice's," the now irritated girl corrected.

"Huh?"

"I'm staying at Alice's until this"―she pointed at her neck―"goes away."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Jacob walked the front of the bike to get a helmet for Bella. He only had one and he would be fine without it, but if something happened to Bella he would never forgive himself.

The ride back was completely silent, even when they were stopped and could actually talk. Bella could tell Jake had wanted to say more about Edward, but she was glad he didn't. She didn't know if she would be able to handle herself if Jacob said anything about her love.

With Jacob's help, Bella got of the motorcycle shakily. He took the helmet off her head and set it on the bike. Isabella leaned in to give him a goodbye peck. Jake tried to turn it into something more, but Bella pushed him away when she heard Alice cat calling from the front door.

"I've got to go, Jake," Bella said.

"Alright, do you want to do something later?" he asked desperately.

"I can't. I've got to finish the paper that Mr. Cullen assigned."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob replied.

"Of course, but I'm riding with Alice again."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead gently and kicked his bike into life, as Bella rushed for the front door.

"Rose!" she screamed as soon as she crossed the threshold.

"Shit. What do you want?" Rose grouched, feigning irritation with the petite brunette.

"Get your self all dolled up. We're going to the Cullens' place for dinner," Bella answered excitedly.

"What's the dress?" this time it was Alice asking the question.

"I'm not sure, I guess just dressy casual. I'm pretty sure what I have on now is fine. You know the Carlisle and Esme don't dress up unless it's an über special occasion," Isabella told Alice carefully so she didn't just hear the parts she wanted.

"You are not wearing what you wore to school today. Your hair is fine, but both Emmett and Edward saw you today and change of clothes is mandatory," Alice demanded forcefully.

She rifled through the closet she had stocked just for Bella. Yes, it shocked Bella too. Finally, she emerged with a strapless grey dress and a nice blue cardigan. Topping it off with Betsey Johnson jewelry and flowered sandals. Bella had to admit, she thought it was perfect.

"It's not fair," Alice pouted. "You guys are having date night. What am I supposed to do?"

"Call Jasper…duh Alice," Bella answered, laughing that her friend didn't even think to call her boyfriend. "Besides, it's not date night; Edward and I are coming clean to his family about our relationship. Trust me it isn't going to be fun for me…I'm a fucking wreck."

* * *

**review !i love it when i get the little ping and the "you've got mail" literally makes my entire day**


	4. You Mean the World to Me

**and we have an update. tell me what you think.  
i don't think i say this hardly ever--and i need to--but i love all of my readers. thank you. thank you. thank you.  
i love all of you who review and tell me how much you like my story as well. i wouldn't want to keep writing without you :)  
alright, i've bored you enough haha.  
****i'm so very sorry about the mix up. haha. i posted that before proof reading. i didn't think that was very nice to give you some sloppy work. thanks for the love :)**

**

* * *

You Mean the World to Me**

Rose's car pulled slowly down the Cullens' driveway. Suddenly, the house Bella had hung out in so many times seemed grossly intimidating. She took several shaky breaths before Rosalie started her pep talk.

"Bella you have got to stop being so nervous. You're starting to freak me out now. You know Esme and Carlisle this is nothing new. Your just dating their son now… who's your teacher." It sounded bad, even to Rosalie's ears. "I'm sorry Bella; I wish I could make this easier for you."

"It's fine Rosie," Bella tried to assure her friend. "I'm just going to have to suck it up. I want this, I want Edward. Everything else can just… kiss my ass."

That was the most confidence Rosalie had seen in the brunette since she had decided that Edward was hers completely. After one more steadying breath, the girls got out of the car and made their way towards the gargantuan house. Rosalie didn't bother knocking. She knew Esme would just tell her that it wasn't necessary and that she was practically family anyways. Bella followed Rose silently looking for Edward. Esme, Edward's mother, had made her way to them before Isabella located him. Esme's bright smile dimmed ever so slightly.

"Bella, honey, I didn't know you were going to be joining us. I don't think there's enough room for one more," she said to the petite girl. "I'm so sorry, dear."

"Oh," Bella responded lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Well we're meeting Edward's new girlfriend tonight. So if she's as awful as the last one, we'll kick her out and you can have her spot," Esme chuckled but was completely serious about Edward's horrid ex.

"Mom…" Edward said timidly coming down the hallway with his father and brother. Emmett went straight to Rosalie for a kiss with a distracted 'Hey Bells.' Edward noticed Bella staring at him shyly and innocent, and he couldn't help but be amazed at the vision she was.

"Well I guess since we're all here, right now is as good a time as any…" Bella started blushing as she spoke.

"Mom, dad I want to formally introduce you to my gorgeous girlfriend, Isabella Swan." Bella thanked God that Edward finished for her. She didn't think she would've been able to without fainting. No one said anything for the longest moment of Edward's 23 years.

"What?" Carlisle was the first one to regain himself after the initial shock.

"Edward I don't know what to say," Esme whispered. "I want to be happy for you―both of you―but Bella's your student Edward."

"Yes, mother, we are both painfully away of that fact," Edward said ruefully.

"Isn't that shit illegal, dude?" Emmett asked, with his arm still casually draped around Rose. Edward couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through him at the fact that Emmett could touch his girlfriend as much as he wanted.

"Emmett mouth," Esme scolded. She turned to Edward and desperately asked, "Is it?"

"No, not illegal. Bella is an adult now. It's unethical, yes. I don't think we have to worry about me raising Bella's grades though. She's an excellent student," was his answer.

"Besides," Emmett stated helpfully, "graduation is like two and a half weeks away. I'm sure they can keep it in their pants till then."

"No, babe, I don't think they'll manage," Rose said grinning.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!" Esme yelled.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!" Bella screeched at the same time. She ran into the bathroom afraid to show the tears she had been holding in since they made their announcement. She was too embarrassed to keep them in any longer.

"Not cool," Edward glared at his brother and Rosalie. He turned to follow Bella to the bathroom. As he walked away, he could hear Esme scolding them for their crassness.

"Sweetpea? Are you in there love?" he knocked softly on the door.

"Yes," he heard his young beauty sob.

"Will you let me in, dear?" Edward asked. Bella unlocked the door silently. "Are you ok?"

"No," the girl sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward tried.

"Not really," Bella answered. "It's just I'm not worth it. I'm not good enough for you. I don't deserve to be this lucky."

"Don't you ever say that again," Edward ordered. "I won't let anyone talk badly about you, not even yourself. You are worth everything to me. Do you even begin to comprehend how much you mean to me?" Bella just shrugged.

"Look at me." Bella did as she was commanded. "Do you want to know why I love you?" At this Bella nodded meekly.

"I love the girl that was bold enough to follow through on her desires for me and ask for a fuck, but blushed when I dirty talked. I love the girl whose favorite color is green because that's the color of my eyes or that has fallen so many times counting the marks is as impossible as naming every star. I love the girl―no the woman―who was able to make me see what a douche I was and how I can't live one second of my life without her. I love these luscious brown waves and innocent doe eyes―on the girl who is anything but―and the red, plump lips all in a gorgeous heart-shaped face. I love these voluptuous, yet slender, curves and this tight ass. I love the tiny feet attached to smooth legs. And I love _this_"― Edward cupped Bella's now dripping sex―"this glorious pussy that is always so ready for me. And of course, I could never forget the soft breasts with tight peaks. That's the you I love. I love that you are you. I want to be with you Isabella, no matter what." Edward finished holding her breasts delicately in her hands.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Bella's tears started to fall again. Edward wiped them away as soon as they escaped her beautiful eyes.

"That was beautiful baby," she sniffed.

"Then why are you crying, silly girl?"

"Happy tears," she clarified laughing.

"By the way, that list was ordered," Edward said.

"Really and how were they ordered," Bella quipped.

"Preference," he replied proudly.

"You're a filthy liar, Mr. Cullen," Isabella laughed through her newly acquired hiccups, feeling free for the first time today.

"I'm offended that you think so Miss Swan."

"Edward?" Esme interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Yeah mom?" he called back.

"I didn't know if you still wanted to eat, but it's on the table. I talked to Rose and Emmett too. They won't say anything else. I promise," Esme called to them form the other side of the door.

Edward looked at Bella imploringly. He wanted his family to like her and the fact that they were together. She nodded silently, and they exited the bathroom to follow Esme to the kitchen.

To say dinner was awkward, Bella thought dryly, was the understatement of the millennium. Everyone was tiptoeing around the subject of her and Edward's relationship. Edward tried to comfort his love, but for some reason that was worse for Bella. She rested her hand on his―where it had resided the whole dinner―during desert. Bella squeezed his hand and smiled as best as she could. Though, it looked more painful than reassuring to Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about how this evening started, and the concerns I have for yours and my son's relationship have nothing to do with you personally. I do hope you make it work with my boy," Esme apologized to Bella as the couple was making their exit. Bella responded polite but awkwardly. Esme leaned in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "You bring out a light in his eyes that I've missed for so long, Bella. Thank you."

"Esme, you have no idea how much that means to me," Bella smiled back at the pleasant woman.

"Rosalie, I hope you don't mind if I drop Bella off at Alice's," Edward interrupted the place Bella's thoughts were going. And thank God for it. Bella didn't need to be getting wet and dreamy in front of her new boyfriend's parents…or her friends for that matter.

Edward walked her to the car and―like the gentleman he was―opened the door for her. Bella wasn't used to this kind of special treatment from anyone, especially not a boy she was dating, but that's what you get when the boys are in high school. She got in the car silently. Edward drove down the long driveway. It was quiet for a few moments, before Bella spoke, "Please tell me you aren't dropping me off at Alice's."

"Not unless you want me to, and I really don't want you to," Edward replied.

"No, I definitely don't want you to. I only want to be with you." Bella sighed a breath of relief as Edward's Volvo passed the turn for Alice's house. He continued past her house. Bella saw Charlie's police cruiser in its spot on the front curb of their small two-floor house. She thought ruefully that she couldn't wait for the huge hickey on her neck to go away.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward teased.

Before Bella could get her brain-to-mouth filter to work, she blurted out that she couldn't wait for the hickey to fade. Edward looked hurt. So, she back peddled, "I want it to go away so you can give me another less conspicuous one, and I can go home to see the chief of police that just happens to be my dad."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Edward murmured. "I'm sorry; you're right, this relationship has to stay safe. I didn't mean to keep you from your father."

"Hey," Bella grabbed Edward's knee reassuringly. "It's okay. I love Alice like a sister, but I miss Charlie. Keeping this from him is going to be hard enough as is. Even he knows how much I hate shopping with Alice."

Edward pulled up to his house. Once the car was parked out front, Edward reached into the back seat to get the old faded Seattle Mariner's hat that he had thought to bring with him. He wasn't certain that Bella would come home with him…but a guy could dream. Bella took the hat and looked at it dumbly. "What's this for?" she asked.

"To hide your face," Edward answered mechanically. Before Bella could ask or get upset, he explained. "Kate Denali is one of my neighbors, and sometimes she pays way too much attention." Edward grimaced as he said that.

"Wait," Bella said going into freak out mode. "Kate Denali as in Ms. So-fucking-hot-I-wanna-fuck-her-so-fucking-hard-she-won't-be-able-to-walk-for-a-fucking-week Denali is your neighbor?" Edward nodded. He idly wondered why Emmett hadn't mentioned Kate earlier, when he was questioning him. "Have you had sex with her?" Bella asked, internally seething at the slightest possibility that they might have.

"What? No, hell no! She was girlfriend's sister when she moved in next to me. She's also a heartless bitch. As soon as she found out that I had dumped Tanya she was over here being overly flirtatious and touching me too much. I let her know that I wasn't interested. I almost told her how disgusted I was, but that would've caused problems. She still comes around and tries to get me into bed," Edward winced at the fact. "Like I've said before, Bella, you are the only girl that I've ever had sex with when we weren't in a serious relationship first. I don't really like promiscuity."

"Not even in college?" Bella ribbed, only half teasing. "I kind of don't believe that."

"Tanya and I were high school sweethearts. We went to college together and came back to Forks afterwards," Edward explained. He really didn't want to get into this right now. It was killing his I-really-want-to-have-sex-with-my-super-hot-girlfriend high.

"So she was your first…everything?" Bella didn't really want to ask, but she had to know. She also knew that no matter what his answer was, she would be mad. Even if she wasn't his first, he was way too experienced to not have slept with her numerous times.

"She wasn't my first girlfriend, but she was my first uh…"

Edward was struggling with how to say this so Bella didn't want to withdrawal their sex time tonight. It wasn't that he just had her here for that though. Bella didn't give him time to finish his response before she cut him off, "Don't. Don't you even finish that sentence unless it ends in hug. I swear to God Edward." Bella didn't really know why she was this upset. She knew it was a possibility. Hell she'd even rationalized in her head that it was really, really likely that she was.

"Honey, I don't understand why you're getting so mad. I guess I understand to a point. When I saw you with Jacob, it drove me absolutely fucking nuts, but Bella that was my past. You, you are what matters now. Your pretty smile and beautiful self are all I think about. You are my present and my future. We're supposed to be celebrating right now. Please don't let Tanya ruin this. Please. We can talk pasts later, because little girl I know there is no way I was your first. You were too good and the only screams I heard were one hundred percent pleasure… not pain," Edward laughed at the last part, but he was only half joking. There was a part of him that was purely enraged at any stupid boy who was touching his one and only. The fact of anyone touching his innocent Bella in the rough animalistic way he had was almost enough to make him snap. "Besides, Tanya was just my first fuck. You are the only girl I have ever made love to. I hope you understand that that is more important."

Bella couldn't contain herself at that. She lunged across the center console and settled in Edward's lap; it was right where she belonged. They fit together perfectly like the last missing pieces of an unsolved puzzle. It just made sense when they were together. Bella peppered his face with kisses, finally ending with a loving open mouth one on his beautiful lips. It progressed before either of them could stop it. They looked like horny teenagers making out in Edward's car, and only Bella had the excuse that she was a horny teenager.

Once the kiss broke so the couple could breathe, Edward handed the hat to Bella again. "Put it on love," he sighed into her shoulder as she slumped back over to her seat and fastened the cap securely on her petite head, making sure it covered her face convincingly.

The young girl sulked as she waited for her new lover to open the door as she knew he would. It was the way he was raised―Emmett was the same with Rosalie. Edward brushed some hair out of the petite girl's face, making sure to keep the cap securely on her head. Edward escorted Bella into the house with an arm around her shoulders. As soon as the front door clicked shut, Edward had his student pushed against the door in a most inappropriate manner.

"I've been waiting all night for you to do that to me," Bella whispered seductively into her teacher's ear.

Their panting was the only sound after her voice. The silence was anything but awkward as they groped at each other's clothes almost violently. At one point Bella heard a tearing sound and she could've sworn it was her dress, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to give a fuck. Alice would probably kill her later, though.

"I want you so badly. I don't even think we're going to make it to the bedroom. I might have to just have you right here," he breathed huskily at Bella.

"Take me then," she whispered boldly, and he did just that.

Edward pushed the beauty up against the door and ground his rock of a dick into her. "See what you do to me love? Watching you all day, it kills me slowly."

"What a way to go," Bella giggled. She flung her arms around his neck, and when he hitched one of her legs up on his hip, Bella hoisted herself up―crossing her ankles so she wouldn't fall halfway through.

"Oh baby, I know. You're always so hard for me; I love that," Bella responded, knowing that Edward reacted to her dirty talk last time, even though she thought it was terribly clichéd.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned when Bella took it upon herself to sheath him in her warmth. She rocked back and forth with a slow rhythm.

Once it picked up, their moans were nothing more than a jumbled mess of unintelligible phrases that were probably just explicatives. Edward couldn't believe that this was even better than the last time they were together like this. The sensation of being buried in her delicate body was nothing short of breathtaking. This girl was just too amazing to put into words, Edward thought. And as they toppled over the edge together, he realized he would probably never get this lucky again… even if he searched for the rest of his natural life. With their breathing returning back to normal, Bella and Edward climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"I think I tore your dress," Edward said sheepishly. It made Bella giggle that after what they just did, he could be timid about admitting to tearing her dress. "Let's get you something to change into, shall we?"

"Yes please, then we can go downstairs, and I'll make you the best late night snack," Bella agreed, following dutifully behind her love.

"That sounds perfect, but may I be so bold as to ask what the best late night snack is?" Edward kissed her gently on the nose once they were in his room.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, of course." Bella rolled her eyes playfully as Edward watched her rummage through his closet. She found a button up shirt and a pair of Polo boxers to her satisfaction and quickly slipped them on. "I feel like I'm Tom Cruise," she giggled.

"And you've never looked sexier than you do right now, in my clothes," Edward whispered as she swooped out from under his arms and laughed all the way down the stairs.

Edward helped her get everything out and ready. He then sat back to watch as she made herself comfortable in his kitchen. Every once in a while he would catch her stopping to admire the naked chest that was sticking out of his classic plaid pajama pants. Edward honestly couldn't think of a better scenario than the one playing out right before his eyes: watching his love making herself comfortable in his house, while wearing his clothes. Everything was perfect…until the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is coming over this late? It's eleven o'clock at night," Bella complained making her way to the door. Edward snapped out of his Bella-induced haze just in time to stop her.

"What are you doing?" the young teacher asked frantically.

"Oh shit!" Bella cursed. "I didn't even… I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok beautiful," Edward assured her. "Just go back into the kitchen I'll get rid of whoever it is."

Edward didn't want to worry his gorgeous girlfriend, but he was 99% sure that it was Kate. She was the only person―other than family― that ever really came over, let alone this late. It was always something that was bothering her that she needed to talk about. She would rant for what seemed like hours over something that was probably made up. Soon after she was done, she would put the flirting on heavy and he would have to kick her out under the guise that they both had to be up early for school. The worst it had ever gotten was when he had her "pregnancy scare". Edward tried to console her―and stop the fake sobbing―without giving her the wrong impression. Apparently, he had failed. Not even seconds later she had attacked him.

Naturally, standing on the other side of the door was none other than Kate freakin' Denali. Edward didn't bother trying to hide his grimace. Kate laughed thinking he was just messing with her. The fact that she had ruined Edward's whole evening with his beautiful new girlfriend hadn't even crossed her mind. "Nice to see you too, Edward."

Bella stiffened in the kitchen when she heard, "Kate, this isn't really a good time. I'm very _busy_," Edward emphasized the last word hoping she would get the hint and leave him alone. He, however, couldn't be that lucky.

"Edward, it's just awful," she sighed overdramatically. "Tanya and I got into a huge fight and I just don't know what to do."

"Can't this wait, Katie." Edward knew Bella would be mad, but he's learned that his over-friendly next-door neighbor would do just about anything for the endearment.

"No, Edward. This is important," Kate whined.

If there was something that Edward just couldn't stand it was whining. He wasn't in the mood for Kate's bullshit, and he didn't want her to get too out of hand―especially while Bella was there. Edward figured Kate wasn't going to leave easily.

And damn, if he wasn't right. She saw Edward pull up. Kate had planned on going over right away, but something was amiss. Kate's desire sat in his car for almost ten minutes―with some bitch, no less. Kate wanted, no needed, to find out who the hell it was.

"Kate…" Edward trailed off. He was completely out of ideas on how to get rid of her.

Luckily, that's where his better half came in. Bella snuck up the stairs that led to the kitchen. She crept quietly across the hallway. Once the cunning girl was at the staircase by the front door, she cooed down seductively, "Edward? Are you coming back to bed, sexy?"

"I'll be right there, beautiful," Edward called lovingly―thankful that his girlfriend had such a creative mind.

"Kate," he said turning his attention back to the completely unwelcomed interruption. "I'll see you at school."

"Ooh, Edward on the rebound already?" Kate asked wickedly, loud enough for Bella to hear.

It was successful in ruffling Bella's feathers, and if she and Edward's future and reputations weren't on the line with their relationship, Bella would've went down there and told that bitch exactly where she could shove her loud, jealous mouth. As it were, Edward slammed the door in Kate's face. The teenaged girl took sweet satisfaction in knowing that Edward, the hottest teacher at Forks High and most coveted, was totally and completely hers.

Edward walked up to where Bella was waiting for him. "Come on, love. Let's go get some pancakes." She grabbed his hand; matching his shit-eating grin, when the atmosphere fizzled around them.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Bella had been smart enough to cover the delicious snack with tin foil, so they were still hot when the couple got back to them. She got dishes and milk, while Edward found the whipped cream. Bella's insides were about to explode from how happy she was. Kate was just an ugly pimple on the cheek of a magical night. The passionate sex up against the door was simply wonderful.

They ate in relative silence. Only laughing when Bella started a whipped cream war by getting all over Edward when he wanted some in his mouth. They were both acting like little kids, and it tickled Bella's insides. It was the most fun she had ever had on a "date".

Cleaning the kitchen, however, was a bitch. They had made a mess, between Bella cooking and Edward insisting on revenge. It took nearly an hour and they were both beat. Bella's own prince charming led her up to bed. She insisted on making slower love now that they had settled down from their drought.

"Shit," she whispered after cuddling into her lover's arms.

"What's the matter, Sweetpea?" Edward asked stroking her now naked spine.

"We've got school tomorrow," she sighed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to get there."

"Call Alice," he suggested. "I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"And you worried about me telling her," Bella teased.

A quick phone call to Alice later, Bella had an outfit and a ride to school tomorrow. Edward cuddled her back into his side and started to place slow, sensual kisses in the hollow between her neck and shoulders.

"Babe, we can't," Bella said ruefully.

"And why the hell can't I make love to my super hot girlfriend?" Edward asked defiantly.

"It's after midnight and we have to get up early tomorrow," Bella answered responsibly, shocked since he should've been the voice of reason between the two of them.

"If you insist," he pouted, placing one last kiss where her hickey was.

"I do. Goodnight my sexy man," the girl giggled and placed a heated goodnight kiss square on his still pouting lips.

"Goodnight my gorgeous little Sweetpea," Edward whispered into Bella's ear. "I could get used to falling asleep like this."

**

* * *

see that green button right there. well click it and review, and i'll get a smile. please, pretty please.**


End file.
